


With and Without the Mask

by setsumiyakami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff Drabble, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir calls Ladybug out for a nightly patrol, except Chat has other plans for when the two of them end up sitting at the top of Eiffel tower. (dumb one shot fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With and Without the Mask

"You know my ladybug, they say this is supposed to be one of the most romantic places in Paris, maybe even the world, and here we are."

"It’s not like it’s the first time being here together. We're here all the time when we have to fight."

"Yeah but, " Chat paused as he slid closer to ladybug. So close he could almost feel the body heat radiating off of the cute bug. "It's the first time we're not fighting and it’s just the two of us up here."

The two were sat balancing on a beam at the top of the Eiffel tower as black smudges against the night sky to anyone looking up. Chat had called her out for a nightly patrol and they decided to take a break right where Chat had planned. They were the only ones there looking out at a sleeping Paris with only a few cars out on the streets. The city looked truly beautiful all lit up like that. Chat cleared his throat next to her and fidgeted a bit. Ladybug looked towards him worried something was bugging her cat. 

"Chat? You alright? You haven't made any puns lately." 

"I wanted tonight to be purrfect my lady."

"There's my chat." Ladybug let out a small sigh. Chat was still making puns which means she didn't have to be so worried.

"In all honesty..." Chat turned Ladybug towards him as much as he could without pulling her off the beam they sat balanced on and held her hands. His face wasn't that of a cheeky grin instead his eyes were purely focused on Ladybug and a serious expression covered his face. "I really called you out tonight to tell you something that I've been trying to say for a while. Something always interrupted me and now there's nothing to get between us." 

“What do you want to tell me Kitty?" Ladybug looked over her cat sitting next to her. 

"Well...I...hehe." Chat was stammering then suddenly did his familiar laugh and scooped Ladybug up in his arms and jumped off the tower. 

She clutched at his back with her arms wrapped firmly around him. He wouldn't drop her but they were still so far up and he only had his staff to ease their fall. They started to slow and suddenly did a complete front flip before Chat landed perfectly on his feet on the ground still holding Ladybug. They were across the street from the tower now, at the Trocadero and Ladybug stood up free of Chats grip, still a bit surprised at the free fall they just did. Realizing where they were now she started to giggle.

"It's like you read my mind."

"What do you mean bugaboo?"

"You've taken me to two of my favourite spots in Paris." 

Chat flashed her a goofy grin. "Well that’s because I know you so well."  
“You mean you know Ladybug so well, but these spots are my other halves favourite places. I use them for inspiration sometimes.” Marinette looked up at the Eiffel tower all sparkling in lights against the starry sky and wished she had a camera or her phone with her.

"When will I get to know the you behind this mask, my lady?" Chat moved incredibly close to Ladybug. His fingers brushed the bottom of her mask while her heart jumped in response, surprising Marinette.

"Maybe one day Chat. Maybe. Now what did you really call me out here for? It's getting cold." She wanted to change the topic from her identity. It really was getting colder now that the wind had seemed to pick up. Chat went back to his fidgeting but a determined look filled his brilliant green eyes.

"I've been thinking about this a lot and it’s very important but I could never find the right moment, my love." 

"So say it alre-" Ladybug left off the rest of her sentence when what her partner had said sunk in. Did she mishear him? He was just staring at her with this mix of worry and determination and something else too. Something so soft and caring. "What?"

Chat moved even closer towards her so there was barely any room but enough that they weren't touching. Not yet at least.

"I've been wanting to say that and tell you truthfully right out without any jokes. I love you, Ladybug."

Marinette knew that Chat Noir loved her. It was common between the two to flirt and for Chat to always try and win her over but every time he had a goofy joke or cat pun that made it seem more light hearted. This time she knew that the boy, her partner, standing in front of her was dead serious. 

“Chat…” Ladybug began but didn’t know what to say. Marinette felt so many feelings. Sure she liked Chat Noir but she was in love with Adrien and was waiting to be with him although it was a slim chance. Though Chat was real and standing right in front of her, wanting her and they were already close. The idea of a relationship with him that’s more than just partners flitted across her mind. It wasn’t really that bad of an idea.

“My Lady, let me finish what I have to say before the cat gets my tongue.” Chat was a nervous wreck now, something that Ladybug nor Marinette had ever seen before outside of a puzzling akuma attack. Ladybug shook her head yes to let him finish what he had to say. Chat sucked in a breath and continued.

“I love being your partner but I want to be more than that. Your blue eyes and beautiful hair are always in my mind along with how strong and bold you are. Although I only know you as Ladybug, so if you’ll allow me. I…I want…” Chat stopped talking and a flash of uncertainty covered his face.

“Go on kitty.” Marinette’s heart was growing louder at each word that came from her partner’s mouth.

“If you’ll allow me, I want to know both sides of you. Ladybug and…and the you behind the mask.” Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug’s hands once again, sucked in a breath and looked her straight in the eyes. What would she say to his confession? Would she laugh? Want to immediately leave and pretend this never happened? Probably the latter. He waited for his lady to speak or show anything but her mouth just kept opening then closing. Chat closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Chat…I like someone else.” Ladybug pulled her hands away and took a step back. Her eyes seemed to be shimmering even brighter with forming tears.

Ladybug’s words cut right through him. He had known it deep within him that her heart probably belonged to another but he didn’t want to believe it. Or course there were probably tons of guys trying to have his Lady’s heart.

“Who is this prince that stole my Lady’s heart?” If he couldn’t be with her then he at least wanted someone worthy to have her. 

“Why do you want to know Chat?” Ladybug asked genuinely.

“I want to make sure this guy deserves my purr-rincess. I won’t let you fall in love with a jerk.” Chat tried to lighten the mood. He didn’t want to see Ladybug cry because of him.

“No, he’s actually way too good for me. He’s a model and handsome and so kind and perfect. When he smiles it makes me want to smile but I can’t even form a real sentence when I talk to him. I hear his dad’s kind of a jerk to him so I wish I could actually save him from that and give him what he deserves which is so much more.” Ladybug realized she was rambling and put her face in her hands. Memories of Adrien at school that day flashed across Marinette’s mind as she talked about him. 

“He sounds like a lucky guy to have your heart.” Chat watched her in awe, she had never acted like that in front of him. When he thought more about what she said a few things stuck out to him. Like the fact that when he was Adrien his dad was never there and Nino did have a habit of calling his dad a jerk. Also, the whole ‘can’t even form a sentence’ part made him think of Marinette. She was cute and kind, he wasn’t blind. It was just he couldn’t abandon his love for Ladybug. Although things could change if his partner turned down his love officially tonight.

“Oh, he has my heart but I don’t have his. He’s pretty famous and has a lot of fans. You’ve probably seen him around Paris on billboards and in magazines.”

Something clicked in Adrien’s head at that sentence. What other model in Paris was currently all over billboards and magazines and was also close or the same age as Ladybug. He laughed without meaning too. A spark of hope lit in his chest.

“My lady, are you telling me you are in love with the model Adrien Agreste?” 

Ladybug’s cheeks grew pink and he knew he had hit the nail right on the head. Chat could use this to his advantage.

“He’s not just a model, Chat. Adrien is my classmate and he really is a great person...Why are you laughing?” Chat was still chuckling to himself softly as Ladybug tried to explain Adrien.

“My Lady, I love you so much,”

“You’ve said this Chat.”

“-but I want to show you all of me because if you won’t have me as Chat Noir then maybe you’ll like the me behind the mask more.” Without giving Ladybug a chance to react Chat grabbed her hands and a bright green flash radiated off of his body as the tight leather suit disappeared replaced by jeans, a black shirt, and a white over shirt. The wild blond hair Chat had was now tamed with bangs pushed to the side and the same but now human bright green eyes were shining. The very Chat like grin was plastered across Adrien’s face and Ladybug’s went white  
.  
“A-Ad-ADRIEN?!” She took a step back and was fully in amazement and regret about what she just said. All this time and the person she loved was flirting with her as the partner she always joked with. All this time and it was Adrien! She might have ran if it wasn’t for his tight grip on her hands keeping her in place.

“You must be pretty surprised, my Lady. Now that you know how I feel and who I am, let me confess again. Ladybug, as both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste I love you with all my heart.” Adrien’s eyes were filled with love and caring as he looked Ladybug in her eyes while speaking. Ladybug on the other hand was still shocked.

“You…You’re Adrien.” Yup, still in shock. Adrien laughed.

“Yes, I’m Adrien. Anything else you’d like to say? Purr-haps that you love me too?”

“I…I can’t.” She pulled her hands away from his. Marinette remembered that she was still Ladybug. Even if it was the Adrien in front of her she had to act like the Lady he loved.

“Why can’t you?” A flash of hurt went across his eyes when he heard her words.

“Because-Because you’re so much more than me. I know both sides of you and you love Ladybug but the me behind the mask she is so much…less.” Marinette took a step back as she talked and looked to the side. Her mouth turned into a frown. She knew there would be no way Adrien would date her as Marinette, only Ladybug stood a chance with him. It was tempting to let it just be a relationship in her superhero life but now that she knew it was Adrien behind that mask…

“Princess.” Adrien almost purred the nickname towards Ladybug and took another step. This time he grabbed only one of her hands in both of his and kissed the back of it. “I love you with and without this mask. You’re too good for me. You don’t have to but if you show me the real you I promise to never leave your side. I’ll become your loyal partner no matter what. Even if I only get to know you as Ladybug.”

Her heart wouldn’t calm down. No one had talked that smoothly and kindly to her. Marinette couldn’t believe Adrien was confessing his love to her of all people. She finally looked right at his face and a small gasp escaped from between her lips. He was so sincere looking with a mix of pain and love playing across his face. She wanted to be so careful with their identities but then this all happened and now she knew who Chat was so now who would it hurt to reveal herself. When else would there be a time like this when they were alone in one of her favourite spots.

“O-okay.” She had whispered it. “Tikki, spots off.”

Adrien closed his eyes as a bright red light started to emit off of the girl in front of him. She was reverting the transformation. He was finally going to know who Ladybug was and he was going to be the only one who knew. This must be a dream.

“Adrien?” 

A small voice cut through his thoughts then he realized that the red light was gone and his eyes were still squeezed shut. His eyes flew open. Standing in front of him was no longer the red clad superhero he called his partner instead it was the blushing girl who sat behind him in class. It clicked as he looked over her. How could he be some dumb, this whole time Ladybug was right behind him. Marinette had the same eyes and hair as Ladybug and she definitely matched her when she was determined or standing up for something she believed in. A brilliant smile spread over his lips, not the cheeky grin of Chat or the friendly smile that Adrien usually wore. This smile meant so much more. Marinette was wringing her hands together in front of him and he realized he was still staring at her.

“Marinette…”

“I-I…I…um…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Marinette. I should’ve noticed this sooner. You’re so amazing, of course you two would be the same person.”

Adrien didn’t know that her face could get redder but as he spoke it did. Her eyes met his in wonder and he thought his heart was going to burst. His Ladybug, Marinette, was in grasp. It could’ve been anyone behind that red and black spotted mask but his heart was glad that it was Marinette behind it. A minute or two passed with no words being spoken so Adrien decided to take advantage and ask what he’d been dying to ask.

“My Ladybug, Marinette, would you make me the happiest cat in the world and go out with me?” He had said it. The question lingered in the air between them and so many flashes of emotions flew over Marinette’s face. Adrien felt his face becoming redder now too.

“Do you really want to date me? Would you really want me as myself now that you know who I am?” Marinette was looking away from his again and frowning. An expression Adrien didn’t like the looks of on her face. He gently cupped her cheek and moved her face so that their eyes met again. 

“Of course I want you, if someone didn’t want you then they’d be crazy.” Adrien watched as a small smile spread across her lips as he talked. She had never looked cuter in his opinion. “Princess, may I kiss you?”

He took Marinette off guard. She had never expected Adrien to confess to her let alone ask to kiss her. Although, she shook her head yes, unable to actually speak any words and the last of the space between the two of them disappeared. Adrien moved his hand so that one was still cupping her face and the other was on her lower back pulling her closer towards him. His head ducked the short distance and their lips met. It was slow and gentle and caring. Neither one of them wanted to overstep the boundaries of their first kiss and each enjoyed the moment. At last Adrien pulled away and each of them had a smile and bright blush on their faces.

“It’s getting late. Shall I walk you home my Lady?” Adrien spoke while watching her eyes then glanced towards her lips. The lips he had just kissed; they were so soft just like her.

“O-okay.” Marinette was surprised that she could still speak. 

Adrien leaned forwards and kissed her quickly again before taking her hand in his and starting to lead the way back to her bakery that she lived on top of. She was stunned silent and her hand was so warm in his. This was one of the best days for the both of them.

While behind them floated a small black creature talking with a red one. Plagg and Tikki decided it was better to let the others talk without them. This gave the two kwami some catching up time anyway and they sure did have a lot to catch up on.

“Hey Marinette?” Adrien has just one last thing to ask his new girlfriend.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?”

“Sure, it sounds fun.”

Adrien smiled and looked over at her. He was the luckiest man in the world. Not only did he get Ladybug but also the cutest girl Marinette. They continued to walk hand in hand and he honestly could not wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I came up with this idea of Chat confessing on top of the Eiffel tower and kept adding onto it. These two are just too cute to write. I feel like it went OOC at some points but oh well at least I finally finished it.


End file.
